


Шерлок – принц Уэльский

by roseIceberg



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Black Humor, Detectives, Established Relationship, Family Drama, Het and Slash, Multi, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseIceberg/pseuds/roseIceberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор не смог пройти мимо того факта, что Бенедикт сейчас играет Гамлета, и набрался наглости постебаться над Вильямом нашим Шекспиром.</p><p>http://www.imageup.ru/img224/1897925/tumblr_n9whtcpbsm1qggdn7o1_1280.jpeg</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Акт первый. Сцена первая

**Author's Note:**

> Работа также опубликована на Книге фанфиков:  
> http://ficbook.net/readfic/2433087

_Глухая ночь, и лишь двум офицерам, стоящим в карауле у Норманских ворот Виндзорского замка, не спится._

 

Диммок: Уж полночь близится, а Шерлока всё нет…

 

Лестрейд: Характер принца зная, решился пригласить я Джона Ватсона, который в Университете учился вместе с ним и лаптем щи хлебал. Ведь он эксперт по принцам. А вот и он. Про волка только вспомни, уж он бежит… Здоровья вам, любезный.

 

Джон: И вам не кашлять. Что за чертовщину вы обнаружили? С каких, скажите, пор стражи не охраняют мирный сон господ, а им же спать мешают?

 

Лестрейд: Позвать решили вас, о, благородный Джон, мы лишь по той простой причине, что принц хандрит в своих Чертогах беспробудно, и его из той хандры никто не может вытащить, ну, кроме вас, конечно. А здесь у нас беда – случился полтергейст. Повадился с недавних пор тут шляться по ночам, законы человечьи нарушая, призрак странный, а принцу наплевать… Ему я шлю депешу за депешей, а он обратно отсылает, не ставши их читать.

 

Джон: Мне тоже было бы с высокой колокольни на это наплевать, но упустить такой удобный случай приехать в гости к принцу я не мог. Однако мне сдаётся, что призрак ваш не больше, чем оптический обман.

 

Диммок: Часы двенадцать бьют. И сей же час объявится он тут. Тогда вы и поймёте, что мы не врём.

 

_Появляется призрак – страшное чучело, замотанное в заляпанную сукровицей и грязюкой простыню._

 

Джон: Ох, ёжеж… тьфу ты! Боже ж мой!

 

Лестрейд: Вы думали пиз…м мы, чтоб туристов привлечь побольше в замок Виндзорский? Фиг вам. Оно давно тут бродит под покровом ночи, а с рассветом тает подобно дымке утренней.

 

Джон: О, призрак, чей лик чёрен и ужасен, откройся мне. Что привело тебя, поднявши из могилы, в этот замок? Какое незаконченное дело твоё должны мы завершить, чтоб упокоить неприкаянную душу?

 

_Призрак молчит._

 

Лестрейд: Доктор Ватсон…

 

Джон: Ещё пока не доктор я, а только бакалавр.

 

Лестрейд: Мне это не суть важно. Вам не кажется, что призрак схож с покойным королём, кого всего лишь месяц назад мы схоронили?

 

Джон: Определённо, сходство есть, но это может быть игрой воображенья нашего или игрою теней и света молодой Луны. А если он, и вправду, есть король, наш долг священный Шерлока позвать. Ведь только он способен разобраться с такою хренью дивной, но не мы. О, призрак, отвечай, чего от нас ты хочешь? Быть может, что казну ты запер и никому не сообщил код сейфа? Или, возможно, ты что-то сотворил противоправное, и нынче совесть иль черти не дают тебе почить, как подобает, с миром.

 

_Призрак молчит с упорством закоренелого двоечника._

 

Джон: Твою же ж Бога душу мать! Я понимаю, я не граф, не герцог, но всё же игнорировать меня верх неучтивости. Я проучу нахала, кем бы он ни был.

 

_Джон, рассердившись, выхватывает алебарду у Диммока и тычет ею в призрака. Призрак тает, подобно предрассветному туману в солнечных лучах._

 

Диммок: Ой, зря его вы разозлили. Как бы не накликал его дух мстительный несчастия на нас. И без того к нам каждый год то моровая язва в гости вместе с оспой чёрной пожалуют, а то чума с холерой…

 

Джон: Тьфу на вас! Не поминайте лиха, пока оно сидит тихонько и вас не трогает.

 

Лестрейд: Любезный д… мистер Ватсон, надеюсь, согласитесь вы нанести визит принцу Уэльскому, чтоб донести всю правду до него о том, что видели вы этой ночью, ведь нас не станет слушать.

 

Джон: Я обещаю вам, что нынче навещу Его Высочество, а там, как повезёт мне. Коль изволит прислушаться к словам моим, то обещаю следующей ночью его к вам привести, чтоб убедился сам он в том, что это всё не розыгрыш.


	2. Акт первый. Сцена вторая

_Там же, в парадном зале, где все пируют, свадьбу отмечая Антеи, вдовы коньки откинувшего короля и его родного брата Майкрофта, на трон усевшегося, все поправ законы._

 

_Довольны лорды, ибо рты свои заткнули жратвой халявной, король на троне более чем счастлив, супругу неприлично обнимая, не ропщет чернь, которой ненадолго отменили чуть ли не четверть всех налогов. И только принц Уэльский Шерлок с видом мрачным взирает на собрание господ сих благородных, жрать не хочет, нудит и, криво улыбаясь, вино отхлёбывает из резного кубка. Королева к нему подходит слева, вопрошая:_

 

Антея: О, милый Шерлок, что глядишь ты волком на светлый праздник? Или не по вкусу наше угощенье? Так мы повара на плаху отправим быстро.

 

Шерлок: Вы бы постыдились, мама, веселиться, ведь башмаков ещё не износили с отцовских похорон, а тут же свадьба…

 

Антея: Фиг износишь быстро ты трёхдюймовые платформы… Что поделать? Такая нынче мода.

 

Шерлок: Мне не дано понять ваш странный выбор. Я не приемлю также и поспешности такой, юнцам лишь свойственной и полоумным старцам.

 

Антея: Когда полюбишь, ты меня поймёшь.

 

Шерлок: Любовь – дефект природы, глупенькое чувство, что, опьянив, лишает разума, иллюзию давая счастья ненадолго, однако отрезвленье неизбежно. (Обращаясь к королю, говорит намного громче.) Постыло мне здесь всё, и разрешения прошу вернуться я к учёбе в Лондон.

 

_Майкрофт встаёт со своего трона и подходит к парадной табуретке, на которой, подобно воробью на жерди, восседает Шерлок._

 

Майкрофт: Ну вот, ещё один спешит покинуть В **и** ндзор… Я только что Филиппу, что прозвище своё в честь сказочника в детстве получил, дал позволение своё отплыть в Голландию, чтоб продолжать учёбу. Коли и тебя я тоже отпущу, кто развлекать нас будет вечерами, ведь интернет придумают нескоро? Как всем давно известно, чем больше дураков, тем веселей собранье.

 

_Принц скрипнул сразу всем: зубами, сердцем, сапогами. Как мог сравнить его король, точнее, узурпатор власти, с таким заносчивым придурком, как Филипп?!_

 

Шерлок: Коль будет вам угодно, я останусь. В коричневом костюме я сяду тихо в уголочке и стану тут вонять, чтоб вам испортить праздник, который мне не мил, всех проклиная.

 

Майкрофт: Вот и славно. Тебя, мой мальчик, я люблю всем сердцем, и станешь ты преемником моим, а посему отбрось свои печали.

 

_Майкрофт возвращается к трону вместе с королевой._

 

Шерлок (ворчит): Как же, стану… Ты всех переживешь. Такое дерьмецо в воде не тонет…

 

Майкрофт (про себя): Нет, этот фрик совсем зарвался, но лучше нам держать его под боком, чтобы проследить, чем отпускать народ наш славный баламутить своими вольнодумными речами.

 

Антея: О, милый, мнится мне, ты строг к нему чрезмерно. Он не ест, не спит, на солнце не бывает, и оттого дурные эти мысли. Его бы нам женить…

 

_Входят Ватсон, Лестрейд и Диммок, они подходят к Шерлоку._

 

Джон (кланяясь): Мой вам привет, почтенные милорды. Какое общество я вижу здесь!

 

Шерлок: Каким попутным ветром занесло сюда тебя, вернейший мой товарищ?

 

Джон: Эти двое вызвали меня, чтоб я был беспристрастным свидетелем того, что в темноте ночной творится здесь таинственное что-то, и к вам оно имеет отношенье.

 

Лестрейд: Повадился здесь шляться тенью или бесплотным духом (как кому удобней называть) папаша ваш покойный, и навёл тут шорох.

 

_Принц брови хмурит и складывает руки, словно для молитвы. Это означает работу мысли, что парит в Чертогах._

 

Шерлок: Всё это очень странно. В духов я не верю, материалист. Возможно, под личиной тени моего отца являлся враг, чтоб вам мозги запудрить. Что ж не спросили вы, какого ему надобно рожна?

 

Джон: Спросить – спросили, только не ответил. Видно, недостойны мы слушать о делах монарших. Идёмте с нами, Шерлок, в караул. Когда настанет полночь, сами убедитесь, насколько был реален этот призрак.

 

Шерлок: По-вашему пусть будет. Ожидайте меня, и я приду так скоро, как смогу покинуть эту ярмарку тщеславия людского. Джон, я, и правда, очень рад тебя вдруг встретить здесь. И прекрати мне выкать.

 

_Принц пожимает руки Лестрейду и Диммоку и обнимает Джона._


	3. Акт первый. Сцена третья

_Там же, покои приближённого королевы Чарльза Магнуссена, который с детства мечтал стать штатным лизоблюдом королевы. Вельможа провожает в путь-дорогу сына. Входят его дети Филипп и Молли._

 

Филипп: Ох, не по нраву мне, что зачастил в твои покои Шерлок. Девица ты и честь должна блюсти. Хоть принц и обходителен, ты помни: добившись своего, тебя тотчас он бросит.

 

Молли: (про себя) Ох, поскорей бы он того добился. (Брату) Он никогда не позволял себе меня обидеть действием иль словом и заходил ко мне всегда по делу – обсудить поэму Горация или кофею попить.

 

_Входит Чарльз с небольшим мешочком, в котором позвякивают золотые монеты._

 

Чарльз: Что, моете вы снова принцу кости? Предмет весьма достойный обсужденья. Донесли мне, что слишком избалован он вниманием твоим. О, Дщерь моя, ответствуй, что меж вами было?

 

Молли (с огорчением): Отец, клянусь вам, ничего дурного.

 

Чарльз: Однако же его ты принимала одна, прислужниц всех прогнав, что крайне неприлично. Своей отцовской властью я велю: отныне посылай подальше принца, чтоб пищи злопыхателям не дать для клеветничьих разговоров.

 

Молли (склонив голову): Как будет вам угодно, мой родитель. Я исполню всё.

 

_Молли уходит в свою комнату._

 

Молли: Все мозг **и** заебали мне, о курвина семейка! Все мне наперебой твердят, чего нельзя мне делать и что, напротив, нужно. О, жестокий век, о скука без конца! Живу как птичка в клетке. Нельзя мне ни направо, ни уж, тем более, налево сходить. Ах, эти наглые и грубые мужчины, хотела б я послушать, что бы вы запели, если б вас засунуть в этот ворох юбок, что весом ровно в пуд, и затянуть в корсет, да так, чтоб ни вздохнуть, ни пёрднуть, и заставить всем кротко улыбаться и делать, что велят... Нужны мне с ними равные права. Нет, я таки подамся в суфражистки. Добившись своего… Ох, хоть бы принц да хоть чего-нибудь добился, а пока что домогаюсь только я, чтобы с ним возлечь, но он как снеговик, такой же бледный, тихий и холодный.

 

 

Чарльз (сыну): Ученье – свет, а не ученье - тьма, пьянству - бой. Я выражаюсь ясно? Посылаю я тебя учиться, а не повесничать за деньги, что тяжким заработаны трудом. Ты их трать разумно, но не будь и скрягой. Одевайся скромно, но со вкусом. С кем попало не пизди. Язык твой – враг твой. Лучше больше слушай, люди это любят. Не выёб…ся сверх меры, будь проще, и к тебе потянется народ. Из тех, кто потянулся, друзей себе разумно выбирай. С женщинами тоже будь разборчив, иначе можешь триппер подцепить или ещё какой дурной болезнью заразиться. Не суйся в драку, но коли сунулся, то пизделей навешай всем. Я, типа, всё сказал. Теперь же барабан тебе на шею, знамя в руки и ветер в спину, отправляйся ты к далёким берегам, но весточки мне посылай почаще.

 

_Чарльз протягивает сыну мешочек с деньгами._

 

Филипп: Позвольте мне, отец, откланяться и в путь отправиться.

 

Чарльз: Давно пора, с тобою задолбался я возиться. Теперь немногое свободное от службы королевской время я, женщин отослав, смогу читать себе спокойно у камина без вечной болтовни твоей над ухом.

 

Филипп: Я думал, что вам нравятся мои суждения о книгах и рассказы о заграничной жизни.

 

Чарльз: В первый вечер мне было даже интересно это слушать, но потом чуть не свело мне скулы от зевоты. Короче, пиздуй, сынок, скорее ты учиться, а папаше дай покоя и свободы.

 

Филипп: Счастливо оставаться. Надеюсь, вы соскучитесь по мне.

 

_Филипп уходит, а Чарльз, налив бокал вина, устраивается в уютном кресле, подставив скамеечку под ноги и подмостив подушки под натруженную от поклонов спину._

Чарльз: Построил всех. Какой я молодец! Могу вздохнуть теперь спокойно и ноги протянуть. Ох, весь день на ногах, замучила подагра… Ох, уж эти дети… Поскорей бы пристроить сына к службе королевской, дочь замуж выгодно продать, супругу – в монастырь, а сам – в библиотеку…

 

_Магнуссен выуживает из недр кресла увесистый фолиант и углубляется в чтение._


	4. Акт первый. Сцена четвёртная

_На площади у Норманских ворот Виндзорского замка._

 

Шерлок: Как я и думал, призрак ваш был бредом воспалённого сознанья с перепоя.

 

Лестрейд: Обидно слышать мне от вас такое, ведь трезвы, как стёклышко, стоим мы в карауле, хоть весь народ ночь напролёт вокруг бухает.

 

Джон: Чуть-чуть терпения, мой принц, часы на башне пробили полночь, и скоро к нам явится снова мёртвый ваш отец.

 

_Под унылое завывание ветра появляется призрак. На этот раз его простынка кокетливо подпоясана верёвкой, а на голове красуется изрядно проржавевшая корона._

 

Шерлок: Кто б ты ни был, ответь мне: по какому праву ты нарушаешь покой живых, в ночи гуляя в границах замка королевского?

 

Призрак: По праву бывшего хозяина его.

 

_Призрак манит принца рукой, увлекая за собой в сторону Круглой башни. Шерлок следует за ним. Призрак заходит внутрь и начинает подниматься по винтовой лестнице._

 

Джон: Постойте, принц, ведь это может быть опасно. Вдруг он заманит вас на край и вниз столкнёт. Наебнувшись с высокой башни на камни мостовой, вам будет невозможно сохранить с портретом вашим сходство. Размазнёю можно стать, не сомневайтесь…

 

Шерлок: На месте стойте сами, ну а мне наедине поговорить с ним доведётся, ведь призрак очень скрытен, иначе сообщил бы вам давно то, с чем он в мир живых явился.

 

_Принц поднимается на крышу башни, ветер красиво развевает его волосы и простынку, в которую завёрнут Призрак, оголяя ошмётки плоти, болтающиеся на костях._

Шерлок (морща нос): Прогнило что-то в Англии родимой…

 

Призрак (обиженно): Ну да, гнию немножко. А чем ещё заняться, коль в сырую землю ты зарыт, и червячки повсюду вышивают?

 

Шерлок: Ну, душу не томи и отвечай, к чему устроил этот ты спектакль? Зачем явился? Что тебе здесь нужно?

 

Призрак: Отомсти за подлое моё убийство.

 

Шерлок: Убийство! _(Загорелись глаза у принца, как сигнальные огни)_ Тебе я внемлю, поскорее продолжай.

 

Призрак: Объявлено, что спящего меня в опочивальне привалило штукатуркой, с потолка упавшей. Так я тебе скажу: тот, кто её обрушил, сидит сейчас на троне самозванцем.

 

Шерлок: Ты не ошибся? Ведь не мог его ты видеть, ты сам сказал, что спал.

 

Призрак: Хоть я не видел, но я в том уверен. У Майкрофта ведь налицо мотив.

 

Шерлок: Скажи скорее, у кого здесь нет мотива, ведь многих ты успел достать.

 

_Призрак собирается возмутиться, но тут его клюёт в жопу жареный петух. Петух кукарекает, Призрак орёт дурным голосом и дематериализуется, корона с бряканьем падает с башни на мостовую._

 

Шерлок: Вот так всегда, нет, чтоб поговорить…

 

_Шерлок спускается вниз, где его ждут Ватсон, Лестрейд и Диммок._

 

Джон: Узнали что-то?

 

Шерлок: Сейчас узнал такое – хоть стой, хоть падай… Поклянитесь, что не растреплете о том, что расскажу.

 

Джон: Бля буду!

 

Грег: Крест на пузе.

 

Диммок: Зуб даю.

 

Шерлок: Трындел папаша, что его убили, отсюда и проистекает строжайшая секретность.

 

Джон: Ох же ж вашу блядь… благородную мамашу!.. Грег, нужно срочно одеяльце, разве ты не видишь: принц продрог, да так, что клацает зубами от холода и шока, пережитого на крыше.

 

_Грег тащит из караулки оранжевое одеяльце и накидывает его Шерлоку на плечи._

 

Шерлок (возмущённо): Мне это надобно не более чем зайцу пятая нога, хотя благодарю вас за заботу.

 

Диммок: Вам нужно отдохнуть, и, может быть, при свете дня предстанут в другом свете события сей ночи.

 

Джон: Я принца провожу в его покои и лично прослежу, чтобы никто не смел его тревожить до полудня. Вы тоже отдыхайте.

 

_Джон обнимает Шерлока и ведёт его в опочивальню._

 

Шерлок (слугам): Подите прочь, тупые вы холопы. Джон, тут разве сон пойдёт? Мне нужно всё обдумать.

 

Джон (расстёгивая камзол на принце): Я предложил бы кое-что получше, чем можно заняться в постели. (Забирается рукой под воротник и гладит шею и грудь Шерлока) Как же я скучал!..

 

Шерлок (жмурясь от удовольствия): Признаюсь, что тебя мне тоже не хватало, хоть и чужд я сантиментов.

 

Джон (снимая с принца камзол и рубашку): Какие сантименты? Разве голым с другом полежать в постели в границах добродетели нельзя?*

 

Шерлок (обнимая Джона): Просто полежать?

 

Джон: Ну, может, и не просто…

 

_Шерлок целует Джона, помогая ему избавиться от одежды._

 

 

_Молли в одной ночной рубашке тихонько прокрадывается в покои принца, стремясь в его постель забраться, и видит там картину маслом… Постояв минуты три в полнейшем офигеньи на пороге, она уходит._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Немного переделанная цитата из «Отелло» Шекспира


	5. Акт второй. Сцена первая

_На следующий день душою неприкаянной по замку шлялся Шерлок, всё время бормоча себе под нос._

 

Шерлок: Преступника я должен наказать. Но если Майкрофт невиновен, а я его жестоко замочу в сортире, весь мир меня осудит, мои стат **у** и переплавят и неблагодарные дворяне понизят в должности и пенсии лишат меня… Такой вот, блин, расклад. Всё взвесив, должен я принять решенье, а значит, надо мне нач **а** ть расследованье страшного злодейства, и лишь семь раз отмерив, я Майкрофта смогу признать виновным.

 

_Задумчиво Шерлуша забредает в парадный вестибюль и, там заметив Молли, шагает прямо к ней._

 

Шерлок: О, Молли, муза, нимфа, птичка, ты принесла с собой той травки, что привёз твой брат, приехав из Голландии на свадьбу матери моей?

 

_Молли, давясь слезами, протягивает ему букетик._

 

Молли: Нет, милый принц, я принесла фиалки, что цвет имеют, подобный вашим неземным очам.

 

Шерлок (задумчиво): Фиалки? Что, их нынче тоже курят?

 

Молли: На них любуются, они для красоты, мой принц.

 

Шерлок: Пока ещё не твой. Что толку в красоте? Красива ты, но разве ты счастлива? А срок придёт, и ушлый твой отец тебя пристроит с выгодою замуж, вы с мужем настрогаете детей, и красота твоя со временем увянет.

 

Молли: Я замуж за другого не пойду, уж лучше прыгну с м **о** ста.

 

Шерлок: Так в монастырь ступай, иначе замуж ты пойдёшь или на корм червям.

 

_Молли, наконец поняв, что интересовала принца лишь как дилер, снимает с пальца перстень и швыряет его в Шерлока._

 

Молли: Назад возьмите ставший лишним дар. Порядочные девушки не ценят, когда им дарят, а потом изменят*.

 

Шерлок: Так я и знал: чем тише омут, тем профессиональней в нём черти. Ай да кроткая овечка…

 

Молли: Ну, если я овца, то ты тогда баран!

 

_Молли уходит, хлопнув дверью, Шерлок удаляется в другую сторону._

 

Майкрофт, прятавшийся за портьерой (шепотом): Вот так раз, а говорил ты, что проистекает помутнение рассудка принца от его безумной любви к послушной, скромной дочери твоей.

 

Чарльз, прячущийся за другой портьерой: Я в этом был уверен, вот вам крест…

 

Майкрофт: На пузе?

 

Чарльз: Нет, на шее, как и дочка. Освящён он Папой Римским, из золота червонного он сделан…

 

_Майкрофт хватает протянутый ему Магнуссеном крест и прячет его в карман._

 

Майкрофт: Для взятки маловато, не находишь? И что мне делать с этим любознательным сверх меры наследничком? Чтоб чёрт его забрал!

 

_Чарльз хватается за горло, изображая удушение._

 

Майкрофт: Нельзя же просто взять и замочить мне принца, это не политкорректно. Вот если б обвинить его в измене государству и сговоре преступном с норвежским королём, тогда б возможным стало его послать на плаху по закону.

 

Чарльз: Есть на примете у меня два друга – первоклассные мошенники. Подстроят всё, как надо вам.

 

Майкрофт: Так вели скорей послать за ними.

 

Чарльз: Я удаляюсь, чтобы написать маляву M&M's.

 

Майкрофт: Не забудь пообещать их наградить по-королевски за работу.

 

Чарльз: Непременно.

 

_Магнуссен подбирает перстенёк с сапфиром, брошенный дочерью, и уходит._

 

Майкрофт: Не нравится, что рыщет принц повсюду, вопросы каверзные задавая всем. Он выглядит свихнувшимся, но что-то подсказывает мне, что он не так уж прост и что-то заподозрил… Разобраться мне нужно с этим срочно.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Цитата из «Гамлета» Шекспира.  
> Мне всегда казалось странным, что она обвиняет принца в том, что он ей изменяет.


	6. Акт второй. Сцена вторая

Шерлок (шагая по коридору вместе с Джоном): Опрос свидетелей – первейшее занятье, коли преступное деянье налицо. Я сам начну, и если что прознаю, то призову тебя, и мы начнём эксперимент.

 

_Джон кивнул и остановился, а принц шагнул за дверь в покои королевы, вступив в сюрприз её любимейшей болонки на полу. Из дверей, что были слева, появилась королева._

 

Антея: Любимый сын, тебя я видеть очень рада. Садись же рядом и давай поговорим.

 

_Антея садится на софу, Шерлок присаживается рядом._

 

Шерлок: Меня давно уже вы звали, мама, и вот теперь я к вам решил прийти.

 

Антея: Я беспокоюсь, видя снова, что ты не в духе. Поскорей бросай хандрить, ведь твоего отца тем не вернуть.

 

Шерлок: Отец… Как раз об этом я и хотел поговорить здесь и сейчас. Его зашибло в опочивальне штукатуркой, а вы целы и на удивленье невредимы… Извольте отвечать, и без обиняков, где вас носили черти, коль вы явно отсутствовали на супружьем ложе?

 

Антея (прикрывая лицо веером): Я была в сортире. Кто мог знать, что тот паштет из печени трески протух?.. Натрескалась от пуза, и случился со мною гранд понос.

 

Шерлок: Имеются свидетели расстройства?

 

Антея (с ужасом): Свидетели в сортире?.. Ты в уме ли?

 

Шерлок: Однако же, как вовремя случилась неприятность, что вас уберегла от доли той лихой… Но думается мне, что вы могли узнать о предстоящем покушении на короля или, быть может, даже в сговоре преступном быть с тем, кто жизнь решил ему укоротить!

 

Антея: Ох, Господь с тобой! То был несчастный случай.

 

Шерлок: Несчастен я, а вы же столь счастливы, замену мужу подыскав так скоро, что это просто неприлично наблюдать. Мне верится с трудом, чтобы случайность та была слепою…

 

Антея (фыркает): Не веришь… Тоже мне сыскался Станиславский…

 

Шерлок: Дело тут не в вере. Я всех разоблачу, до правды докопаюсь и аз воздам…

 

Антея: Ох, лучше б ты разоблачал девиц, лишая их одежд. То было ты понятней увлеченье.

 

Шерлок: Но примитивней и скучнее во сто крат. Прошу прощения, мама, но мне по делу срочно нужна будет на время ваша спальня, извольте выйти вон. (Громко кричит.) Джон! Ты мне очень нужен!

 

_Из коридора появляется Джон Ватсон и, отвесив сдержанный поклон королеве, идёт вслед за Шерлоком в королевскую опочивальню._

 

Антея: В спальню? С Джоном!.. Мой Бог, какой конфуз…

 

_Антея картинно закатывает глаза и убегает в сторону тронного зала, желая срочно обсудить эту новость с Майкрофтом. За ней устремляются многочисленные фрейлины и служанки, толпившиеся у дверей._

 

Шерлок: Ну вот, мы здесь одни, теперь с тобой мы можем начать наш следственный эксперимент. Я наблюдать останусь, а ты ступай наверх и начинай скакать, чтоб снова обвалилась штукатурка.

 

Джон: Не слишком ли опасно? Ведь и тебя здесь может привалить.

 

Шерлок: Я стану в стороне. Сперва же над кроватью нам надо подковырнуть немного штукатурку.

 

_Джон с Шерлоком скачут на кровати, колупая гвоздями круг на потолке, где чудная лепнина лишь недавно восстановлена была. Закончив, Ватсон меряет шагами расстояние от окна до кровати и от кровати до дверей, а затем уходит._

 

_Шерлок, задумавшись, стоит в дверном проёме. Привычно крадучись, в покои королевы входит Чарльз Магнуссен, посланный Майкрофтом, чтобы шпионить за принцем._

 

Магнуссен (плотоядно облизываясь): О, несравненный принц, какое счастье, что я вас тут нашёл! Ведь у меня к вам разговор серьёзный есть.

 

Шерлок (ворчит): Как сговорились с Молли… Я тут по делу, а что забыли вы?

 

Чарльз: Работаю я здесь на побегушках у королевы.

 

Шерлок: Но её здесь нет.

 

Магнуссен: Конечно, нет. Но она велела мне проверить, здоровы ль вы сегодня.

 

_Магнуссен сначала трогает руку Шерлока, делая вид, что считает его пульс, затем подносит её к своим губам._

 

Шерлок (удивлённо): Что делаете вы? Ужель и вы рехнулись?

 

Магнуссен: Неужто вам неясно? Целую ваши руки. Мой Бог, я их кинкую уже который год!

 

Шерлок: WTF?!

 

_Шерлок с омерзением вырывает руку у Чарльза и отталкивает его от себя. Тот отлетает в сторону и приземляется на королевское ложе._

 

Чарльз (восхищённо): О! Я и не смел мечтать!.. Мы начинаем ролевуху!

 

_В этот момент раздаётся грохот, и пласт штукатурки с высокохудожественной лепниной обрушивается с потолка вследствие прыжка Джона и, попадает по голове Магнуссену. Подбежав к придворному, Шерлок понимает, что тот мёртв._


	7. Акт второй. Сцена третья

_Опочивальня королевы. Принц стоит над свежим трупаком и чешет репу. Входит Ватсон Джон._

 

Шерлок: Вот срань господняя, преставился… Ах, старый интриган, сумел мне насолить и после смерти!

 

Джон: Я что, убил его?

 

Шерлок: Нет, нет, не ты, то был несчастный случай и глупость потерпевшего, хоть часть вины лежит за то на мне.

 

Джон: Мой принц, тебе нельзя в том сознаваться, ведь тотчас же король тебя ославит, при всех назвав убийцей, и в тюрьму упрячет. Нет, Чарльза смерть с тобой мы скроем, тайно схоронив вельможи тело. Ведь, как известно, коли нету тела, то нет и дела уголовного, и взятки с тебя гладки.

 

Шерлок: Окей, зароем втихаря глухою ночью на кладбище его. А с тем убийством всё ж нечисто дело…

 

_Принц и Джон завёртывают тушку Чарльза в один из множества ковров, лежавших на полу, и тащат прочь его из королевской спальни._

 

 

_Ночь, кладбище, фонарь… Два человека с лопатами, ругаясь, тащат труп._

 

Шерлок: Придурок Диммок на посту возле ворот! Из-за него с тобою нам пришлось с покойным обниматься, изобразив уикенд у Шерли*. Мол, малость перебрал добряга Чарльз, мы с ним идём на свежий воздух прогуляться. Тьфу ты, мерзость!

 

Джон: Весьма разумным, даже больше, дальновидным оказалось твоё решенье перед выходом хильнуть, чтоб было чем дыхнуть на стражу, и облить его одежду брагой.

 

Шерлок: Учитывая, что нам предстоит разрыть могилу моего отца, не будет это лишним. Ведь ни один могильщик не копает по трезвяни.

 

Джон: Это впечатляет. В очередной раз решил ты умертвить единым выстрелом двух зайцев – упрятать Чарльза труп в могилу своего отца, его же труп забрав для экспертизы.

 

Шерлок: Кончай трындеть, бери скорей лопату и начинай копаться, ведь могила сама себя разрыть не сможет.

 

_Джон берёт лопату и начинает окапываться, пардон, разрывать могилку. Шерлок стоит рядом, преисполненный чувства собственного достоинства, и даёт ему ценные указания, типа: «Бери больше, кидай дальше». Когда лопата Джона натыкается на дерево, принц не выдерживает и спрыгивает вниз. Откинув крышку гроба, друзья узрели в нём отнюдь не королевские останки, а собачий череп._

 

Джон: Нет, я не понял, где тогда зарыт король?! И кто подсунул нам такое свинство?!

 

_Шерлок берёт в руки череп и внимательно его рассматривает._

 

Шерлок: О, бедный Рэдберд, ты был верным псом! Я помню детство, как со мною ты играл, давал на счастье лапу, холодным мокрым носом тычась в щёку, вилял хвостом и звонким заливался лаем. Лоснилась шерсть на солнышке твоя, блестели бусины-глаза… И где теперь всё это? Беззубо скалит пасть, глядя глазницами пустыми, твой голый череп как напоминанье о бренности всего, что существует, но угаснет скоро…

 

_Джон трогает его за рукав._

 

Джон: Я б с радостью послушал эти рассужденья хоть до утра, но тут у нас покойник, и он не может ждать. Его бы поскорей предать земле, пока он не протух и не принёс лукавый свидетеля, что крайне нам нежелателен.

 

Шерлок: Джон, ты, как обычно, прав, давай же мне лопату, я ручек не пугаюсь замарать. Напомнил череп мне о временах, когда мальцом охотился с собакой и отцом я возле замка. Вот чую, что где-то тут закопана собака, но всё ж туплю и что-то важное я снова упускаю.

 

_Джон и Шерлок укладывают труп Магнуссена в королевский гроб, который тотчас же забрасывают землёй, после чего возвращаются в замок, забрав с собой собачий череп._

 

 

Джон: Хоть наш мертвяк был плутом и лжецом, но помянуть его бы не мешало. И так не по-христиански схоронили.

 

Шерлок: Пить иль не пить, вот в чём вопрос. Достойно ль благородным нажираться? Иль стоит оказать сопротивленье страстям порочным?

 

Джон: Так уж всем страстям? Ведь страсть к познанию твоя по сути тоже похоть.

 

Шерлок: Или забыться мне, приняв на грудь винца, и разум отключить, чтобы не думать более о том, что происходит в королевстве нашем?

 

Джон: Для дома, для семьи, врачи рекомендуют понемногу употреблять… Тебе не стоит слишком много думать, чтоб ум твой светлый не зашёл за разум.

 

_Шерлок достаёт из бара вино и наливает немного на дно бокала. Окунув палец в жидкость тёмно-рубинового цвета, он подносит его к губам Ватсона, предлагая продегустировать напиток. Джон тщательно облизывает благородный перст, затем опускается на колени и приспускает панталоны принца, не желая ограничиваться малым. Шерлок прижимает Джона к себе, впиваясь тонкими музыкальными пальцами в его плечи, и негромко стонет._

 

 

* Автор намекает на фильм «Уик-энд у Берни» http://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/4063/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Автор намекает на фильм «Уик-энд у Берни»  
> http://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/4063/


	8. Акт третий. Сцена первая

_В тронном зале замка. Придворные, как суслики, застыли у тронов короля и королевы. Входят Моран с Мориарти и сгибают спины пред тронами в почтительном поклоне._

 

Моран: Получив известие в письме о вашей просьбе, мы с другом прибыли предстать пред ваши ясны очи.

 

Майкрофт (ворчит): Какие прибыли? От вас одни убытки…

 

_Король подаёт знак казначею, и тот вручает Морану увесистый кошель._

Антея: Джим, Себастьян, мы вам очень рады. Я помню, как вы с Шерлоком играли в детстве, делились яблочком, бывало, наливным. Надеюсь, память о прекрасной давней дружбе ещё жива и сможет вам помочь развеять скуку принца. Ведь он стал несносен, хандра и желчь теперь его друзья.

 

_Мориарти припадает к ручке королевы. Майкрофт топает ногой, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание._

 

Майкрофт: И, кроме этого, желали б мы узнать о замыслах и тайных планах принца.

 

Мориарти: Желанья ваши есть закон для нас. Исполним мы всё с Себом в лучшем виде.

 

Антея: Тогда не смеем вас задерживать. Прощайте, Моран и Мориарти.

 

Майкрофт: Поторопитесь же скорей на встречу с принцем, Мориарти, Моран.

 

Моран и Мориарти (хором): Позвольте же откланяться тогда.

 

Майкрофт (милостиво): Кланяйтесь. (Придворным) Куда сегодня подевался Чарльз? Ему мы выходного не давали. Эй, кто-нибудь, сопроводите господ студентов к сумасброду-принцу.

 

_Моран и Мориарти долго и нудно раскланиваются, затем выходят из зала._

_На Северной террасе с видом мрачным прогуливался Шерлок в размышленьях, куда сбежать мог из могилы труп. Для ясности ума имелось средство у Молли, но как назло девица, рассерчавши на него, скрутила фигу в ответ на просьбу дёрнуть косячок. Верный Джон был ещё утром послан за грибами и травками целебными в лесок, да что-то задержался, что только добавляло огорченья. А тут ещё, откуда ни возьмись, два полудурка появились, Джим и Себастьян, и двинулись навстречу. Как ни крути, но их не обминуть._

Моран: Милейший принц, мы счастливы вас видеть.

 

Шерлок: Привет и вам, любезные друзья.

 

Мориарти: Позвольте поинтересоваться, как поживаете и как у вас дела?

 

Шерлок: Хорошо идут дела, голова пока цела… А ваши, вижу я, дела идут не очень, ибо под камзол богатый надета драная рубаха, и крошки в бороде не означают, что вы сытно пообедали недавно. Ввалились щёки, очень бледный вид – всё это признак голодухи. А крошки вы собрали со стола в трактире, чтобы бороду присыпать и ввести нас в заблужденье. Признавайтесь, вы снова проигрались в пух и прах и прибыли просить у меня денег?

 

Моран (тихонько): Похоже, он нисколько не безумен, хоть все о том наперебой твердят.

 

Мориарти: Вы снова зрите в корень наших бед. Однако прискакали мы сюда, коней загнав, не ради денег, а для того лишь, чтобы вас увидеть и развлечь, чем сможем.

 

Шерлок (про себя): Разжились, значит, деньгами в другом месте, причём, совсем недавно… Кто мог ссудить им денег срочно с такой историей кредитной препаскудной? Напрашивается здесь весьма простой и ясный вывод о том, что золотом оплачена услуга…

 

Моран: Быть может, съездить вместе на охоту нам на кабана? Гутарят люди, что они весьма закабанели в угодьях местных.

 

Шерлок (бормочет себе под нос): Несчастный случай на охоте мне хотят подстроить, не иначе. Что ж, весьма разумно. (Громче) Нет, нынче стал я йог и пацифист. Оружья не ношу, убийство не приемлю и даже отказался я от мяса.

 

Мориарти: Ну, тогда, быть может, вас знатная попойка развлечёт?

 

Шерлок (тихонько): Подсыпать яд в вино – о, это тоже выход избавиться втихую от претендента на английский трон. (Громко) Нет, благодарю покорно, но это слишком притупляет разум.

 

Моран: Тогда идём все вместе к девочкам в бордельчик миссис Адлер.

 

Шерлок (шепчет): Дождаться, чтобы я расслабился, уснул, и вырезать мне сердце… (Громко) Нет, девочками не интересуюсь.

 

_Моран и Мориарти вопросительно переглядываются._

 

Мориарти: Ну, если вас интересуют мужчины, так нам скажите прямо, мы мигом «нарисуем» тройничок.

 

Шерлок: Нет, ныне моя сфера интересов – искусство и наука, а не это. (Презрительно кривит губы.)

 

Мориарти (оживлённо): Так давайте организуем мы небольшой любительский театр. Напишем пьесу и её сыграем.

 

Шерлок (складывая руки домиком): А эта мысль мне кажется удачной. Я пьесу сочиню, а вам её играть. С меня же музсопровожденье и рекламная поддержка. Не смею вас задерживать, друзья.

 

_Шерлок удаляется в свои покои, негромко бормоча себе под нос: «Я дядюшку возьму теперь на понт»._

 

Моран: Джим, ты заметил, как тут виртуозно нас посылают нахер?


	9. Акт третий. Сцена вторая

_Три дня спустя в огромном тронном зале вновь собрались Джим с Себастьяном, Джон и Шерлок в обнимку со своей любимой скрипкой для генеральной репетиции спектакля. Джим самым наглым образом напялил себе на голову корону Святого Эдуарда* вместо бутафорской и мантию из меха горностая – подарок от российского монарха добыл из закромов он королевских, и, на плечи набросивши небрежно, расселся, ногу на ногу закинув, на троне, красным бархатом обитым. Поигрывая скипетром с державой, он хитро улыбался, замышляя недоброе._

 

Мориарти: Ох, зря ты, Шерлок, отказался играть роль короля, ведь она с рожденья назначена тебе была судьбою.

 

Шерлок: По нраву мне сейчас то положенье, что занимаю я, другого мне не надо.

 

Мориарти: Отлично от других то положенье, но всё ж, как ни крути, не так блестяще, как могло быть. Нуждаешься ты в срочном повышеньи.

 

Шерлок: Любезный Джим, быть может, ты сыграешь мне что-нибудь душевное на скрипке?

 

_Шерлок протягивает ему скрипку._

 

Мориарти: Сыграть вам? Очень жаль, но не умею, премудрости сей с детства не научен.

 

Шерлок: Нет, это объясненье не приемлю. Ведь играть на струнах моей души ты тоже не учился, однако та досадная преграда тебя ни в коей мере не смущает, попыток ты своих не оставляешь. Ты думаешь, что я ещё не понял, на чьей ты стороне?..

 

Мориарти: Мой принц, конечно же, на вашей. Обидно мне за вас и за державу.

 

_Джим подбросил и словил блестевшую каменьями державу._

 

Мориарти: Ну, может, вы решились бы разочек примерить на себя роль королевы иль злодея, коли не хотите на троне восседать, хоть вам пошло бы… Эй, Себастьян, скорее расшнуровывай корсет, чтоб платье Шерлок смог твоё примерить.

 

_Моран попытался выбраться на божий свет из кринолина. Подумав, что в его руках королевские регалии будут в большей сохранности, чем в загребущих лапках этих двух мерзавцев, решился Шерлок посидеть на троне. А то упрут матценности, как брошку у норвежского посланника намедни…_

Шерлок: Постойте, извращенцы, я согласен на мантию с короной, но платье хрен заставите напялить.

 

_Джим мигом подорвался с трона и к Шерлоку направился, ему вручая атрибуты королевской власти, укутывая в мантию любовно. Шерлок умостился, величественный вид приняв, на троне._

Джон (ворчит): Назначили злодеем, вот канальи! Ещё и грабки тянуть свои посмели к принцу, и не пикнешь, покуда не позволит. Всех, видишь ли, желает он вывести на чистую, блин, воду. Ладно, ладно, дождётесь у меня вы на орехи…

 

Моран (крайне томно и жеманно): Мой сир, ну, как же вы прекрасны. К вам любовь моя безмерна, безгранична, чиста, как воздух, глубока, как море… Вам буду я женою верной по гроб жизни...

 

_Себастьян склонился к Шерлоку, сидящему на троне, чтоб поцеловать его, и сразу отстранился._

 

Джон (негромко): Да тут нужны не нервы, а канаты, чтоб это вытерпеть, однако же терпенье моё уж лопнуло давно. (Хватается за шпагу).

 

_Распахиваются с шумом двери, и державным шагом в зал тронный вплывает Майкрофт в окруженьи свиты. Он подходит к Шерлоку, который с хорошей миной при раскладе этом, что явно был подставой Мориарти, на троне продолжает восседать, нисколько не смущаясь._

 

Майкрофт: Так-так, мой мальчик, подсиживаем дядюшку мы, значит? Кого пригрел я на своей груди?! Ты что творишь, зараза?!

 

Шерлок: Ну, что я, типа, этикета не знаю? Ты пришёл – я встану и уступлю насиженное место. (Медленно встаёт).

 

Майкрофт: Совсем ты обнаглел, как погляжу я. А, ну-ка, отдавай мою корону и прочие регалии обратно, а сам, не медля, отправляйся в ссылку. (Морану и Мориарти). Вас тоже не желаю видеть, так что ему составите компанию в опале.

 

_Майкрофт и Мориарти переглядываются, и Джим слегка кивает, а губы короля кривит усмешка злорадная. Шерлок в сопровожденьи Морана и Мориарти идёт к дверям. Джон за ними следом направился, но королевский возглас его остановил._

 

Майкрофт: А вас я попрошу остаться и развлечь меня своим присутствием, покуда я не сменю своё решенье и не верну из ссылки принца.

 

_Джон, хоть и понимает, что его желают разлучить надолго с принцем, монаршей воле не решается перечить и остаётся в зале, тоскливым взглядом провожая Шерлока, надеясь, что, быть может, под покровом ночи до отъезда удастся им ещё проститься многократно._

 

 

*Корона Святого Эдуарда, названная так в честь средневекового святого короля Эдуарда Исповедника, умершего в 1066 году. Используется во время торжественного помазания монарха в [Вестминстерском соборе](http://www.studing.od.ua/dostoprimechatelnost-londona-vestminsterskoe-abbatstvo/).

<http://cs402520.vk.me/v402520544/62ec/vFe4gfdz77U.jpg>


	10. Акт третий. Сцена третья

_Покуда суд да дело, принц уснул, забывшись сном тревожным ненадолго. Тот сон нарушил в середине ночи Джон Ватсон, войдя в его покои своей стремительной походкой. Он к ложу подошёл, где только в лунный свет одетый принц лежал в истоме предвкушенья._

Шерлок (открывая глаза): О, Джон, ты лучший из людей, из всех, кого я знал, ты самый настоящий.

 

Джон: Ну ты и скажешь… Я ведь человек простой, обычный, из тех, что по двенадцати на дюжину приходятся, откуда ни смотри.

 

Шерлок: Нет, ты кругом не прав, хоть всё твоё богатство – добрый и весёлый нрав. Не льстишь ты мне и выгоды не ищешь, идёшь за мной, куда бы ни позвал…

 

Джон: Вот как раз об этом я и хотел бы сей же час поговорить. Позволь с тобой поехать. Случайно я подслушал разговор, в котором Моран, Мориарти и король о чём-то торговались. Подозренье есть у меня, что предметом того торга могла быть жизнь твоя, хотя, скорее, смерть. Я должен рядом быть, чтобы сберечь тебя я мог или погибнуть тоже.

 

Шерлок: Пойми же ты, что я не собираюсь гибнуть или губить тебя. До завтра отложи ты эти добрые намеренья свои, которым несть числа на той дороге, что ведёт нас в ад. Иди скорей ко мне и крепче обними, да поцелуй меня, ведь нынче я с тобой.

 

Джон: Твои уста смертельно могут ранить и тут же исцелить. Со мною много раз за ночь жестоко ты проделывал такое. Твои ланиты нежнее, чем китайский шёлк…

 

_Джон проводит кончиками пальцев по щеке Шерлока, очерчивая скулу, и поспешно отдёргивает руку, едва она касается пухлых губ. Он снимает все свои одежды, ложится рядом с принцем и гладит его по волосам, запутываясь пальцами в кудряшках. Шерлок торопится его обнять и отыскать уста, чтоб их дыханье до последней капли выпить…_

_Который час на смятых простынях друг друга Ватсон с Шерлоком ласкали. Изнемогая, плавясь в неге той, слова любви тихонько на ухо шептали._

_Чуть дышит Шерлок, Ватсона рука касается сосков его слегка, обводит медленно и вниз она ползёт, поглаживая втянутый живот. Чуть подразнив змею, что голову подняв, сидит в кудряшках жёстких, буйно тут проросших, она спешит найти вход в рай. Вот тазовая кость, что так обманчиво хрупка, обойдя её, чуть дальше скользит по коже принца Джонова рука, по холмику бедра, по трогательным ямкам ниже поясницы, стремясь к округлым аппетитным ягодицам, и, достигнув их, сжимает сильно, извлекая из горла Шерлока хрип или стон глухой. Сползают пальцы Ватсона в ложбинку меж упругих ягодиц, врываясь в недра жаркие, что ждут того вторженья уже давно, и Шерлок им навстречу приподнимает бёдра и начинает ёрзать на постели в такт движеньям тем, что вызывают дрожь в ногах и множество мурашек, бегущих табунами по спине._

Шерлок: Ну, изверг, не томи, и поскорее дай мне почувствовать всего тебя внутри. Хочу я это навсегда запомнить.

 

Джон: Какой нетерпеливый, право, ну, что ж, найду сейчас я на тебя управу и оседлаю. (Переворачивает его на бок и входит в него сзади до упора)

 

Шерлок (стонет): О, Джон, навеки я лишь твой…

 

_Джон накрывает своей ладонью принца пах, и, обхватив горячий и тугой отросток, подёргивает в такт своим толчкам. Не сбавляя темпа, он целует Шерлока в лопатки, что похожи на остатки крыльев, подобных ангельским. На время двое становятся единым целым, забывая о суете людской, о том, что им грозит… Сердца срываются в галоп, вместо дыханья всхлипы раздаются в тишине ночной, китайским фейерверком наслажденье взрывается, переполняя их блаженством…_

_Утомившись, засыпает сном праведника Джон, а Шерлок начинает одеваться. Тихонько крадучись, он в коридор выходит._

Шерлок (шёпотом): Я знаю, Джон, что ты со мной задумал ехать, но не бывать тому. Что бы ни случилось, ты дальше должен жить.

 

_Принц направляется в то крыло замка, где остановились Моран с Мориарти, и начинает барабанить в дверь их спальни._

 

Шерлок: Эй, лежебоки, просыпайтесь! В путь пора! Желаю сей же час без промедленья я покинуть замок.

 

Мориарти (зевая): Чуть свет – уж на ногах, и я у ваших ног… Поспал бы я ещё, но коли вам не спится…

 

Моран (тихонько): Ну это ж надо, этот торопыга, не мешкая, желает на тот свет отправиться… (Громко) К услугам вашим мы в любое вермя.

 

Шерлок: Распоряженье я отдам прислуге скорее оседлать коней и завтрак нам упаковать сухим пайком с собой, а вы покуда собирайтесь тут. (Уходит)

 

_Джеймс и Себастьян быстро надевают дорожные костюмы и складывают свой нехитрый скарб._

_С первыми лучами Солнца, трое всадников спешат покинуть замок, и уезжают по дороге в Лондон._


	11. Акт четвёртый. Сцена первая

Джон стоял на берегу крутом и провожал глазами парус, уносивший Шерлока в неведомую даль.

Джон: Я двух коней загнал, себя чуть не загнал, но всё ж за Шерлоком никак не смог угнаться. Как будто черти подгоняли принца и заставляли торопиться туда, куда мы все успеем попасть в итоге. И вот я снова опоздал, он за море уплыл.

Джон не желал мириться с этим и помчался в порт, чтобы нанять хоть лодку, хоть лоханку и вслед оправиться, чтоб уберечь его.

 

Баркентина «Леди Мэри» курс держала в Северное море. Принц Шерлок рыскал в её трюме, покуда Джим и Себастьян трындят, по палубе свой совершая променад после обеда.

Шерлок: Сначала думал, что прирежут эти черти меня во сне, и по ночам не спал. Как вышли мы на берег, решил, с кручи меня столкнут, чтоб я о камни острые разбился. И вот теперь уверен, что на шею мне хотят повесить камень и отправить рыбам на прикорм – такая вот забавная рыбалка. Но что за хрень?! Я вижу бочку с порохом, и это в корне меняет всю картину происходящего, но хватит мне трындеть... 

Тем временем на палубе.

Моран: Давай свезём его к норвежским берегам и высадим под видом террориста. Его там вмиг посадят в каталажку, если, конечно, сразу не казнят, а наши руки чисты останутся и притом заданье Майкрофта исполнено успешно. Его не выпустят оттудова живым, а если и отпустят, то объявлен будет он врагом короны как вражеский лазутчик и изменник королевства.

Мориарти: Нет, нет, давай его взорвём и чудный бада-бум устроим. Представь, как будет клёво: дым, вода и пламень, и Шерлока кровавые ошмётки по воздуху средь брызг летают и падают на живописные обломки корабля.

Моран: Ты, бля, совсем рехнулся, Джимми! Чем собираешься его взрывать?

Мориарти: Покуда ты судачил с капитаном о фрахте корабля, так я сходил к пиратам и прикупил у них бочонок…

Моран (оживляясь): Рома? Я б горло промочил.

Мориарти: Нет, пороха, он под нами в трюме.

Моран: Так хочешь ты сказать, что мы с тобой сейчас курили над бочкой пороха? Ох, ёпт, твою мать! Ты точно охренел! Ведь мы с тобою тоже можем за компашку с принцем взлететь на воздух!

Мориарти: Кто бы мог подумать?! Конец эффектный, разве не находишь? Но избежать его возможно, подпалив фитиль, ведущий к бочке, и в шлюпке уплыв от корабля подальше, дабы узреть картину взрыва со стороны.

Моран: Джим, ты - злодейства гений! Такой прекрасный план измыслил самолично! Так Шерлока убьём наверняка, но рук не станем пачкать. Однако должен убедиться я, что не сырой твой порох и лодка та достаточно крепка.

Спустившись в трюм, Джим и Себастьян узрели, что фитиль уж догорает и огонь вот-вот коснётся бочки. Толкаясь жопами, они спешат подняться по узкой лесенке наверх, и бегают по палубе, ища пути к спасению, но лодки не находят. За миг до взрыва Моран с Мориарти сигают в воду с борта корабля.

 

Джон смотрел вперёд, стоя на палубе пиратской быстроходной шхуны, что он нанял, чтоб Шерлока догнать. Расстоянье между кораблями постепенно сокращалось, возрождая надежду в сердце Джона, но неумолимый рок вмешался, как обычно. Вдруг раздался грохот, взметнулось пламя ввысь, и шхуна разлетелась на тысячи обломков. Понимая, что вряд ли кто мог выжить в той катастрофе страшной, заплакал горько Джонни и стал ругать последними словами принца, что его не подождал. Так долго он стенал, покуда возглас вперёдсмотрящего на мачте не возвестил: «Слева по борту шлюпка, а в ней чудак сигналит слово: "SOS"». Сколь ни было бы сильным горе, но любопытство пересилило его, и Ватсон заглянул в трубу подзорную, затем протёр глаза и снова посмотрел, боясь поверить в чудо. А чудо то кудрявое гребло ему навстречу, помахивая изредка флажком сигнальным и победно улыбаясь.

 

Поднявшись на борт шхуны, Шерлок огрёб по полной от Ватсона за все свои грехи. Всю следущую ночь замаливать грехи ему пришлось. Всю ночь трудились губы и, извиненья принося, по телу Джона ласково скользили, слегка дразня или целуя страстно.

 

Джима с Себастьяном, вцепившихся в обломки мачты, течением прибило на пустынный остров. Клацая зубами от холода, отправились они бродить по брегу в поисках жилья, где б они могли погреться и съестным разжиться. Но увы, ни жрачки, ни жилья не обнаружили, а только лишь пещерку. Тогда решили согреться теплом друг друга, и, одежды сняв, обнялись они крепко, прижимаясь телами обнажёнными, но быстро увлеклись и вскоре стоны пошлые тот огласили берег…


	12. Акт четвёртый. Сцена вторая

_Во тронном зале Виндзорского замка, как полагалось, по ранжиру придворные построились у трона, пред Майкрофтом с Антеей замирая. В отсутствие Филиппа батюшкино место в свите королевы досталось по наследству Молли, и пришлось ей трудовую династию продолжить, весь день сто **я** у трона наготове исполнить любой каприз особы августейшей или чих. Уж ноженьки её давно гудели, одна надежда – вскоре можно будет отдохнуть, приём сегодняшний уже почти окончен, и осталось лишь услышать вести, что доставил приехавший из Лондона гонец. Майор Шолто приблизился неспешно к тронам и осторожно начал свою речь._

Майор Шолто: Пусть милосердны будут Ваши Величества и не велят казнить посланца, что принёс дурные вести. Три дня назад к нам прибыл из Ньюкасла гонец с ужасным сообщеньем, что принц Уэльский Шерлок, отправившийся в море на рыбалку, погиб.

 

_Антея падает в обморок, а Майкрофт потирает ручки._

Майкрофт: Не может быть какой-нибудь ошибки здесь, ты в точности уверен, что погиб наследник наш?

 

Майор Шолто: Свидетелей немало, как принц садился на корабль, и тот корабль отплыл от пристани, но не успел за горизонтом скрыться, как взлетел на воздух. Никто не знает точно, в чём причина, но подозревают, что виновен в том корабль пиратский, что был вблизи замечен.

 

Майкрофт (фейспалмится, чтоб не было заметно его довольной рожи): Бедный Шерлок… Но коли живы будем, то другие будут скоро у нас наследники, я на то надеюсь. Эй, казначей, майору Шолто поскорей отмерь сто фунтов серебром, мы на него не держим зла. По принцу строгий пятидневный траур я объявляю. Все могут быть свободны.

 

_Молли суетится возле королевы с водой и нюхательной солью, пытаясь привести бедняжку в чувство._

_Два часа спустя в покоях королевы дамы снимают стресс хмельным вином и элем._

Антея: Вино – кислятина, ничуть не пробирает. Покрепче нужно что-то, чтобы печаль мою унять хотя б на время.

 

Молли (икая): Есть кое-что в запасе у меня, что может настроение приподнять. На чёрный день хранила, как зеницу ока, но, видно, он настал.

 

Антея: Так тащи скорей сюда то средство.

 

_Молли идёт к себе и достаёт из тайника остаток травки, что из Голландии привёз Филипп, и решает перед тем, как возвратиться к Антее, чуток курнуть. Неслабо покурив, она заметно веселеет и идёт проветриться, начхав на всё._

Молли: Отец к хренам пропал, мой брат уплыл за море, любимый оказался мужеложцем и врезал дуба… Стало быть, сама себе хозяйка я была б отныне, если бы не королева, мать её налево. А может, ну её к чертям? Уйду сейчас из замка и свободной стану.

 

_Молли на рассвете из замка вышла и побрела, пути не разбирая, срывая в поле незабудки и прочие цветы, из них сплела венок. Надев его на голову, пошла она к реке, чтоб отражением своим полюбоваться. Поскользнувшись на берегу крутом, бедняжка навернулась и скатилась в воду. Венок свалился с головы, его снесло теченьем к замку, как и туфельки девичьи. Барахтаясь, она хлебала воду речную, прощаясь с жизнью в мыслях, но внезапно ей пришёл на помощь странный господин в плаще и маске. Выловив девицу из вод речных, прижав к своей груди, отнёс её бесчувственное тело в уютный домик, что стоял в лесу._

 

 

_Очнувшись, Молли углядела, что лежит на шкурах тёплых в незнакомом месте, платье же её висит, пытаясь сохнуть, у камина. Спиною к ней стоял мужчина статный, в чёрное одетый. Облик ей его знакомым показался, но разве может быть, чтобы ожил покойник иль она сама мертва и очутилась в лимбо?_

 

Молли: Как мне вас благодарить за моё спасенье?

 

_Речь её услышав, обернулся и к кровати подошёл знакомый незнакомец и шепнул тихонько:_

 

\- Нельзя же так пугать. Зачем пошла топиться?

 

Молли: Я вовсе не хотела утопиться. Это всё случайность.

 

_Причудливые тени плясали в неверном свете пламени камина и меняли абрис острых скул мужчины и контур пухлых губ. Руку он свою ей положил на лоб, чтобы проверить, нет ли жара. Молли сразу прижалась к ней щекою, млея._

 

Молли (про себя): О, Боже, неужели вернулся он, чтобы спасти меня?

 

Мужчина в маске: И правильно, не верь, фиалка нежная, ведь все мужчины - гады.

 

_Он провёл рукой по волосам её, и Молли обняла его за шею и притянула ближе, к губам его стремясь скорей прижаться. Он озадачен был происходящим, но не отстранился._


	13. Акт четвёртый. Сцена третья

_Уютный двухэтажный домик, что снимает Филипп в Гааге у мефрау* Хадсон. Филипп в просторном свитере, связанном из конопли, сидит на стуле у окна, подпирая рукою щёку, любуясь заходящим солнцем._

 

Филипп (пуская слюни): Ты глянь, как охуенно краски расплескал закат по небу!

 

_Входит его домовладелица и по совместительству наркодилер мефрау Хадсон._

 

Мефрау Хадсон: Хоть бы ты открыл окно, курляга, так надымил, хоть вешай тут топор!

 

_Старушка-веселушка метётся к окну и открывает его._

 

Филипп: Чего шуметь изволите, мамаша? Ведь сами принесли вчера для дегустации вы новый мне товар. Что нового вы принесли сегодня?

 

Мефрау Хадсон: Чудо-грибочки, употребив которые летаешь ты во сне и наяву. По гульдену за штучку, товар отменный, можешь оптом брать.

 

Филипп: Сперва проверю, а потом поверю.

 

_Филипп надкусывает один из сушёных галлюциногенных грибов и ловит очередной приход – на этот раз к нему приходит вестовой с письмом из Англии, но он принимает того за сложнонаведенную галлюцинацию. Мефрау Хадсон толкает Фильку в бок, чтоб привести вновь в чувства, и суёт ему в ладонь конверт, но тот, сломав сургучную печать, не может сразу резкость навести и прочитать посланье. Прочтя известье об исчезновении отца, Филипп цветёт улыбкой, ибо старик уже давненько достал его своим занудством. Дойдя до новостей об утоплении сестры, он начинает истерически хихикать._

 

Филипп: Ох, твою мать, утопла Молли-нимфа, превратясь в русалку…

 

Мефрау Хадсон: Ты, Филька, охренел! Прочисть мозги, укурок! Сестра - кровиночка твоя утопла, папашка помер родной, а ты – бесчувственный чурбан изволишь ржать. (Суёт ему под нос ватку с нашатырём.) Тебе скорее мчаться нужно в Виндзор и разобраться, что же там случилась.

 

Филипп (которого изрядно вштырило): Всё, решено, я срочно отплываю в Лондон, а оттуда рукой подать до Виндзора. Виновных непременно я найду и учиню разборку честь по чести. Так что же нужно мне в дорогу? Шпага, кинжал, смена белья и ваша чудодейственная шмаль.

 

Мефрау Хадсон: Сам собирай свои манатки, я – твоя домовладелица, а не домработница.

 

Филипп (ворчит, собирая труселя): Ой, какие мы важные…

 

 

_Охотничий домик в лесу неподалёку от Виндзора. Входят Джон и Шерлок._

 

Шерлок (снимая с себя плащ и вешая его у входа): Джон, погляди, здесь явно кто-то был, причем, совсем недавно, ведь в камине ещё теплятся угли. На столе стоят два кубка с остатками вина, кровать измята и на подушках отпечатки двух голов.

 

_Шерлок подходит к кровати и внимательно её разглядывает._

 

Шерлок: Одна из них принадлежала даме, о чём возможно заключить по паре длинных волосков, что затерялись на подушке.

 

_Шерлок наклоняется и поднимает с пола увядший цветок._

 

Шерлок: Фиалка дикая – любимое растенье Молли. Неужто здесь была она? Но с кем? О, женщины, вам имя вероломство! В любви клялась и выпрыгнуть из платья была готова, только б я подал ей знак…

 

Джон: Мой принц, не знаем мы, что было здесь меж ними, а посему не стоит нам судить с поспешностью достойную девицу.

 

Шерлок (заводясь всё больше): Не знаешь только ты, а я могу прочесть на этой простыне, как на страницах книги, следы их страсти и вижу чётко всё, что здесь случилось с нею… (удивлённо) в первый раз.

 

Джон: Тогда тем паче её не стоит осуждать, ведь страсть порой слепа. Не можем выбирать того, с кем быть, коль затрепещет сердце, а разум замолчит по воле чувств. К кому любовь приходит не спеша, ну а к кому внезапно.

 

Шерлок: Ты прав, я должен был понять, кем был мужчина тот, что развлекался с Молли, но ревность мне затмила разум, превратив в собаку, что сидит на сене.

 

_Джон подходит к нему, толкает на кровать и падает сверху._

 

Джон: Сейчас я покараю тебя анально дважды. И в первый раз получишь ты за то, что от меня сбежал и в плаванье пустился с Мориарти, а во второй – за эту ревность глупую к девице, что счастья не найдя с тобой, рискнула поискать его с другим.

 

Шерлок (прижимая его к себе): Я трепещу от нетерпенья в ожиданьи наказанья и о пощаде не намерен я просить.

 

_Джон проворно расстёгивает пуговицы на его камзоле и крючки, соединяющие камзол и штаны. Шерлок выглядит весьма довольным, однако, приспустив его штаны, Джон сильно шлёпает ладонью по голым ягодицам._

 

Шерлок (изумлённо): Ай! Что же творишь?! Рискнул ты поднять руку на особу королевской крови!

 

Джон: Ты думал, я шучу? Сейчас ты по всей строгости наказан будешь, чтобы неповадно было впредь своею жизнью рисковать напрасно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Мефрау - вежливое обращение к женщине в Голландии


	14. Акт четвёртый. Сцена четвёртая

_Во тронном зале рядышком с Антеей сидел и чухал репу Майкрофт, получив известие о том, что Шерлок, принц Уэльский, жив и что сошёл благополучно он на берег с пиратской шхуны. Как бы сей нежданчик не подпортил ему малину… Вдруг раздались шум и грохот, и без доклада ворвался в тронный зал Филипп._

Филипп (изрядно злоупотребивший по дороге): Мне отвечай, король презренный, где мой отец и кто извёл сестру?!

 

Майкрофт (почуяв, что подвернулся счастливый случай разгрести жар чужими руками): Филипп, сынок, к тебе благоволим, скорбим с тобой о тяжести утраты, хоть мы с супругой в ней ничуть не виноваты. Всё это Шерлок, сей испорченный юнец твою сестру отверг, у ней снесло весь шифер с крыши, вот и решила Молли укоротить свой век и сиганула в реку. Да, кстати, Шерлок был последним, кто живьём беднягу Чарльза видел, а после тот исчез бесследно, и можно лишь гадать о том, было между ними…

 

Филипп: Он мне сейчас заплатит за злодейства!

 

Антея: Я возражаю, никаких убийств!

 

Майкрофт: А кто сказал убийство? Будет честная дуэль – нам развлекуха и юнцам потеха. А то мне как-то очень скучно стало. Не поставить ли мне жемчужину в залог на то, что три удара, Филипп, твоих всего пропустит Шерлок.

 

_Придворные оживляются и тоже делают свои ставки. Звенят мешочки с золотом, отвязываемые от поясов. Вновь двери отворяются, и в тронный зал неспешно входит Шерлок. Все замолкают, в наступившей тишине один лишь раздаётся голос._

 

Майкрофт: Ставки сделаны. Ставок больше нет. Шерлуша, милый, мой тебе привет. Живым тебя мы видеть очень рады.

 

Джон (заглядывая в зал из-за двери): Ох, всё вы врёте, гады.

 

Шерлок: Я вижу, мой сюрприз не удался и весть о том, что я отнюдь не мёртв, меня опередила.

 

_Навстречу принцу ринулся Филипп, как конь, что закусил удила. Свою перчатку бросил он в лицо ему и завопил._

 

Филипп: Тебе бросаю вызов, чтоб отомстить за смерть родных, в которой ты повинен!

 

Шерлок: Ну, ладно, Чарльз, а Молли тут причём?

 

Филипп: Как смел порочный твой язык упомянуть моей сестры покойной имя всуе?! Тебя я вызываю на дуэль и, как велит дуэльный кодекс, теперь ты вправе выбирать оружье.

 

_Шерлок достаёт из кармана серебряную ложку. Коли не врут предания, с подобными во рту рождаются все знатные младенцы._

 

Шерлок: Вот оно, я выбрал.

 

Филипп (в глубоком недоумении): Но это – ложка. Полумер я не стерплю, и драться буду я до первой крови.

 

Шерлок: Да. Ну и что с того? Лучше всего сражаюсь я на ложках.

 

Филипп: Ну, ты и дурень… Ведь ты мог избрать рапиру иль кинжал, копьё иль шпагу. Не хочешь нападать, так защищайся!

 

_Филипп выхватывает из ножен шпагу и кидается на Шерлока, тот отражает его удары своей фамильной ложкой, умудряясь противнику ногою дать под зад, меняясь с ним местами. Увлёкшись поединком, выбегают они из зала и продолжают сражение своё на галерее узкой, приближаясь к лестнице крутой._

 

Джон (кричит): Будь осторожен, Шерлок!

 

_Шерлок разводит руки, открываясь, противника стараясь заманить, Филипп, как лох, на провокацию ведётся и нападает. Играя, ложкой принц парирует удар, к Филиппу приближается, обходит его сзади, толкая сильно жопой. Тот равновесия не может удержать и падает (о ужас!) на ступени. Пересчитав их все своими рёбрами, спиной и копчиком, бедняга получает ложкой по лбу от Шерлока, что съехал по перилам._

 

Майкрофт: Я видел всё. Нечестным был этот бой, принц мухлюет.

 

_Появляются Молли и господин в маске. Толпа галдит, гадая на кофейной гуще, кто сей кудрявый незнакомец. Тот подходит к трону вплотную и снимает маску. Майкрофт бледнеет, словно призрака увидел. Народ безмолвствует._

Король Шерлок старший: А-ну, слезай! Довольно натворил ты беззаконья. Как удачно, что я решил на время отлучиться, а в отсутствие своё оставил двойника здесь на хозяйстве. С охоты возвращаюсь я, и вижу, что меня уже хоронят… Вот так номер, я-то ведь не помер… И стало мне ужасно любопытно, что станут дальше делать близкие мне люди. А вы (тычет пальцем в Майкрофта и Антею) такого мне тут вскоре натворили… Дворец мой превратили в бордельеро…

 

Майкрофт: Я… мы… мы что? Мы ничего… (Икает с перепугу).

 

_Шерлок подбегает к отцу и обнимает его, одновременно убеждаясь, что тот не дух бесплотный._

Шерлок: Отец, ты жив, а как же этот призрак, что я видел?

 

Шерлок старший (смеясь): Всё это – ловкость рук, туман и зеркала. Я думал, что ты будешь посмышлёней, ведь я довольно для тебя оставил знаков.

 

Шерлок: Череп Редберда в твоей могиле! Вот же я дурак, что не помчался сразу в лес найти тот домик охотничий! Ведь ты всё это время обретался там?

 

Шерлок старший: Ну, слава Богу, наконец, дошло. (Майкрофту) А ты куда? Стоять, бояться! Стража, поскорей препроводите самозванца в Лондон! Я в Тауэр его намерен заключить пожизненно.

 

_Лестрейд и Димок уводят поскуливающего Майкрофта. Антея делает глазки королю._

Антея: Не виновата я, он сам ко мне пришёл.

 

Шерлок старший: Я не желаю слушать. Грехи свои ты сможешь замолить, лишь в монастырь уйдя и подписав бумаги о разводе, иначе - обвиненье в государственной измене и плаха тебе светят.

 

Антея (поёживается и кивает): Что воля, что неволя всё одно.

 

_Антея слазит с трона и бочком выходит из зала. За ней следует охрана._

 

Шерлок старший (берёт за руку Молли): Позвольте вам представить мою невесту, что вскоре станет новой королевой.

 

_Шерлок целует в щёчку Молли._

 

Шерлок: Будь счастлива, фиалка. Ты это, безусловно, заслужила.

 

Шерлок старший: Сынок, прошёл ты с честью испытанье, и я безмерно буду счастлив отныне власть делить с тобою.

 

Шерлок: Отец, позвольте мне вернуться в Лондон, к наукам с детства я питаю склонность.

 

Король: Учиться хочешь? Что ж, весьма похвально. Езжай, но нас почаще навещай ты.

 

_Шерлок и Джон откланиваются и удаляются. Филипп сгребает свою тушку с пола и спешит занять тёплое местечко возле Молли._

 

Филипп: Молли, думается мне, что вскоре нужен будет тебе особый приближённый, которому доверить ты б могла все свои тайны.

 

Молли: Иди на фиг, балаболка!

 

_Шерлок старший и Молли усаживаются на троны. Шерлок и Джон скачут в Лондон, где заждалась двоих уютная квартирка и два кресла у камина._


End file.
